The NEW pups
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: The pups are getting new friends


Its was a nice day out in Adventure Bay every looked peaceful so Ryder thought that he could take the pups on a trip in the Paw Pawpotroller, after he got all of the pups on the Paw Pawpoloshipr he asked Robo Dog to take off. Robot Dog barked and started driving, about 5 hours later Ryder asked Robo Dog to stop so Robo Dog stopped. They were near a deck were boats are "Hey look all the way out there" Zuma shouted, Ryder and the other pups looked up the sea and saw a Navy Seals ship. Ryder and the rest of pups jaws dropped because they never saw a boat that big "Set HUT" a voice has been heard from behind them so Ryder and the pups turned around and saw a man with a pup "I GOT IT I GOT IT" shouted the pup, The man threw a football over to the pup and the pup jumped high in the air and caught the football in his mouth. Ryder and the pups were surprise when they saw that the pup looked like Chase but he has blue eyes and his left ear had a tan color, "He looks like you Chase" said Marshall. So Ryder and the pups walked up to the man and pup "Hello there my name is Ryder an this is Chase,Zuma,Skye,Rubble,and Marshall or you can call them the Paw Patrol" Said Ryder saking the man's hand. "And I'm Captain Wilson and this is Navy" **Said** Captain Wilson scratching Navy's ear, "Ohh yeah" Navy groned. "So what's bring you out here?" asked Captain Wilson, "It's about Navy he looks like Chase almost" Said Rocky scratching his ear. The Captain looked at Navy then back at Chase "You're right they do look alike" said Captain Wilson, "Nice to meet you Chase" Navy greeted and held out his paw. "Nice to meet you too Navy" said Chase shaking Navy's paw "So pups do you want to go to our base?" Navy asked. The pups barked with glee "So that means yes" said Ryder, later at the base Ryder and the pups were given a tour around the base. "So I hope you liked the tour, oh another thing both Army and Navy works in this base "This is so cool" said Rocky "Well give me a scratch on my ear why if isn't my cousin Rocky" a voice was heard behind them, Ryder and the pups turned around and saw a pup that looked like Rocky but he was black with silver spots Rocky was surprise to see his cousin Blacky new is an Army pup "Blacky you're deployed here?" Rocky asked. Blacky nodded "Yeah I work with Navy here we go on mission together" said Blacky the pups were surprise that Rocky had a cousin "Rocky I didn't know that you had a cousin" Said Chase Rocky nodded "Yeah I do he was deployed while I was younger before I became a member of the Paw Patrol" said Rocky. Then the alarm goes off "Blacky,Navy emergency to prep room" said the computer Navy and Blacky ran to the prep room They got geard up, Navy wore the same think like Chase but the outfit was white and Blacky wore the same thing like Rocky but it was camouflage "Ready for duty sir" said Navy the captain showed them there was a building that was about to callapes " So get people who is trapped out of there before it dose collapse" said the captain "This pup is set to sail" said Navy " wind rain and snow this pup is ready to go" said Blacky they took in their jeep they both use it one sit in front the other in the back they went to the bulding. Ryder pulled out pup pad "Paw Patrol to the PawPatroler" said Ryder "Ryder needs us" said the pups as they rushed to the Pawpatroler they got there gear on and sat down on there seats "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase "Okay pups were going to help Blacky and Navy so they won't do it alone, so I need Rocky You can use you're tools to open doors that is that people are stuck behind it" said Ryder " Green means Go" said Rocky " And Chase you can use you're cone to keep people from crossing the danger zone" said Ryder. "Chase is on the case" said Chase, after they got in their Truck and police car they took off with Ryder as soon they got there Chase set up his Cones and Rocky went inside to look for any one that needs help then the sealing broke above Rocky. Rocky was frozen with fear until Blacky pulled him out of the way "Thanks Blacky" said Rocky "Be more careful Rocky you could of gotten hurt badly" said Blacky, Rocky felt kinda felt bad but shook it off "Okay sorry Blacky but let's keep going we got people to find" said Rocky

**End of P1**


End file.
